Archers' Love: HIATUS
by Knovember
Summary: Four new demigods who all share similar opinions in their parents' love lives and intend on pushing the boundaries of all mythologies' world. Nico and Will don't have to be the only gay people at Camp Half-Blood. A story about some of the others at the camp as well as Love's Prophecy. Erotes, Apollon, Hermes, Poseidon WARN: OC-CENTRIC, LGBT , OCXOC, Written prior Sword of Summer
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT A/N: This is one of a four part prologue so you can get used to the characters and distiguish them from one another. This follows the book plot but will not follow directly Percy's travels. There will be gay, bi, lesbian, pan, and/or other characters in this story. This is a warning.**

 **I don't own this series or any of the characters except for my own OCs, please support the official release and the original Greek Mythology.**

* * *

 **Prologue 1/4: Merci**

* * *

The only thing he remembered . . . was a warm feeling of unbareable cruelity. It was always a comforting warmth, but as if it were a snake, a chillingly cold feeling laid underneath it.

The earliest form of a memory he had was waking up in a rose garden, alone in the green grass he opened his eyes to the bright sun and sat up. Nothing felt wrong and his body felt numb, but there was no trace of pain or dizziness. He had no idea where he was, but something soon drew him out of this peacefull numbness. A sudden urge to move, like something was waiting for him, calling him.

He soon stood up and observed his surroundings, the rose bushes surrounded the perimeter of a large yard of a white painted house. Around him he could see other houses, obviously of someone well off in the world. His head held the basic knowledge of the world as well as a few other things, mythology for one thing. Looking down on where he had previously laid he found a daggar.

It was a simple dagger, the design old, but well crafted. It laid in a wore golden shealth with tricate designs upon it carved and inlaid with a shining bronze, pearl, and a diamond-like material. Bending down to pick it up he held it in his palms, the metal warm from the sun's touch, but he didn't have long to examine it as the peaceful atmosphere was shattered by a loud feminine shriek.

His body tensed and his head shot towards the noise, a small part of him told him to run away but he was instead spurred forward by an unknown instinct, dagger tight in his grip. Moving away from the rose surrounded house he burst into the woods, running downhill and towards the sound of struggling. The clang of metal met his eyes with a warm familiarity and he emerged from the underbush to be faced with three girls fighting each other. Two of them seemed to be the ones under attack as one of them lunged at them with flaming hair and red eyes hissing insults at them while one of the girls, a brunette, was yelling rapidly at her campanion for assistance, their road-side sign shield barley holding up.

Clutching the dagger's shealth to his side he quickly started approaching the group, finally drawing his dagger three feet away from the flame haired creature. Upon unshealthing the dagger it attracted the creature's attention, allowing it step-side the full attack, letting the dagger barely brush upon it's flesh. The bronze blade letting out an unearthly faint glow, quickly stepping back he jumped to the side to avoid the red eyed creature as it lunged forward for him.

Taking this oppurtunity the brunette quickly rammed into the creature as it was distracted by him, causing it to stumble away from the trio and hit a tree. Glaring at them hatefully he was able to observe her more efficently. It's left leg was covered with brown long hairs with a, what he could only assume was, a donkey's hoof while her right leg was molded like a human's only it was made of bronze. Truthfully, even with the strange legs and murderous appearance, she was still an alluring creature as he could see that the brunette seemed to be struggling against this fact, but was able to snap out of it continuously with the presence of her blonde friend, the seductive sensation tugged at him but something kept him firmly footed as she brushed her flaming hair out of her range of sight, clearly displeased by his appearance.

Her eyed widened with a flash of fear as she took him in as well, "What the heck?!" she exclaimed, a faint girlish accent to her murderous tone, "You're not supposed to be here!" He saw the two other girls risk as glance at him apprehensively, thinking quickly the creature took that moment to rush at them. The other two looked bewildered by this, momentarily caught off guard, moving forward witht the bronze dagger he stood ready to take the blow when before he could blink, the fiery monster exploded into flames, a wave passing over them as the blonde caught into the sleeve of his clothing and pulled him behind their dingy shield with incredible speed, a strange scent of stuffy perfume and burnt hair enveloping him.

Crouching behind the shield moments passed before the fire was over, stepping out from behind the side he was thankful to find that none of the trees or undergrowth had caught aflame and none of them seemed injuried. Finished with his inspection of the surrounding area he turned back to the two girls who were checking up on each other.

The brunette who had taken full charge with her shield, which was a dented road-side sign with burn marks blotting out the green and white script, stood noteably defensively infront of the blonde girl. Her hair was a thick and disarrayed slightly wavy dark brown mess that came to a choppy stop at her shoulders with dirty blonde highlights. Her icy blue eyes pierced into him with a defensive tense air between them now that their common enemy was gone, standing at her full height she was definitely above average by a few inches and her skin held a natural light bronze tan.

Her blonde companion, the quick one who had pulled him undercover last moment, stood behind her warily but more relaxed than the brunette, taking all of him in. Her eyes were a steely grey-blue with a hint of emerald in them, careful and quick her eyes took in the scenerio, always relaying back to him. Her frame was lighter than the brunette's, shorter by a few inches but still tall in her own right, paler but healthy, and clearly quick of mind as he could see the thoughts and plans racing across her eyes and in her mind. Her hair was short, neck length at most with hazel blonde hair and amber highlights, tussled and unruly with scattered strands of greys and whites it gave a salt-and-pepper speckled appearance, but not taking away from her youthful fitness.

He relaxed his stance, relising that he had naturally developed one ready for an attack. A faint glow reminded him of the dagger and he was surprised to find it's shealth still firmly grasped in his right hand. Moving slowly he purposely held it in front of him as he shealthed it again and transferred which hand it was in, leaving his right hand to fall limply at his side.

The two girls also relaxed visibly once the blade was put away and it wasn't long until the blonde stepped forward, moving her brunette companion aside. "Who are you?" She asked, her stance still gaurded and the blonde obviously ready to make a move if he tried anything, but her tone was surprisingly gentle for their situation.

Comfort unwillingly washed over him as he found himself relieved to hear someone talk, he longed to know that he wasn't alone. But then he realised what she had asked and froze for a moment, turning the question over and over again in his head. ' _Name . . . my name- what is my name?_ ' He thought quickly, his body tensing as he tried to push through a heavy fog that seemed to cloud his mind and memories. ' _My name . . ._ '

The others shifted, obviously sensing or seeing his distress in the difficulty of this question to him until it surfaced from the cloudy sky like a bird, the word spilling from his mouth before he could process it fully, reaching out the grasp the bird before it flew away completely.

"Merci." Reaching out and only grasping feathers, looking down at his clutched palm he found only snow white feathers as the remains of the bird, the creature already far from his reach and the fog quickly filling the hole the bird had made. "My name is Merci."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there,

This is Knovember, previously "Crymson Contradiction" and "iNsANiTy aNd reALiTy".

A lot has happened since I last wrote fanfiction and now I'm back. However, scars still remain so I need to know if it's really worth it to throw myself into the fray again.

On my profile is a poll, if you truly enjoyed my story then please go there and submit an answer to the poll, "Which story of mine do you enjoy the most? (This will help me focus on which stories I should be updating more)"

Like the title says, it will decide the future of all of my paused fanfictions. I'm doing this slowly, one at a time, so I can put my all into a story. Please support me and other authors by participating like this and leaving reviews.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Knovember


End file.
